


Late-Night Baking (for you)

by allbluefantastical



Category: One Piece
Genre: ? - Freeform, Baking, Bickering, Birthday, COULD be read as platonic....but not really, Cake, Domestic Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Luffy is mentioned but not enough for a tag, M/M, May potentially be OOC, Pre-Timeskip, happy belated birthday zoro 😅, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allbluefantastical/pseuds/allbluefantastical
Summary: Zoro continues to watch. A flush tints his cheeks as he catches on to Sanji looking back and sending a smile his way. (It was nice not to be at eachother’s throats right now.)He suddenly feels awake due to the smile. More aware of his surroundings, Zoro notices Sanji is frosting something. A cake.“The hell are you doing?” The swordsman finally speaks.—Sanji is baking at 1 AM and Zoro is oblivious as to why.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Late-Night Baking (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> More Zosan! Enjoy! Zoro and/or Sanji might be a little OOC but I’m working on it.
> 
> All grammar issues are mine. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Moonlight seeps into the galley as Zoro watches Sanji’s fluent movements, his skill, while seated at the dining table. Truthfully, Zoro wasn’t paying much attention to the cooking. He was simply paying attention to Sanji.

Sanji, Sanji, Sanji. It was a name familiar to him in his mind, but not on his tongue. Their nickname exchanges would include Sanji calling Zoro “marimo” and Zoro calling Sanji “shitty/ero/love cook.”

(The more he thought about it, the more he realized “love cook” sounds much more like a compliment—possibly even a flirtatious remark—than an insult. Did that stop Zoro from using it? Not at all.)

Zoro continues to watch. A flush tints his cheeks as he catches on to Sanji looking back and sending a smile his way. (It was nice not to be at eachother’s throats right now.)

He suddenly feels awake due to the smile. More aware of his surroundings, Zoro notices Sanji is frosting something. A cake. 

“The hell are you doing?” The swordsman finally speaks. He’s suddenly aware of how tired he sounds.

“First of all, you sound like a corpse. Second of all,” Sanji stops frosting the cake for a second and turns to Zoro with his whole body, though didn’t set the icing spatula down. “you cannot be this stupid. You have been watching me bake for the past...I don’t know, 20 minutes? Half an hour? Why are you even awake? It’s past midnight.”

Wow, okay. Unexpected. Sanji is still as sassy as ever past midnight. Though, Zoro picked up on no real bite in his voice. Despite the fact, Zoro raises his hands defensively and leans back in his chair somewhat. “Past midnight, huh? I could say the same for you.” He decides to ignore Sanji’s comment about him sounding like a corpse.

Sanji groans and turns back to the cake, continuing to frost.

“Why are you baking this late anyway?” Zoro questions, letting his arms rest. It had to be close to 1:30 AM by now—no one bakes (or cooks!) that late (except for Sanji according to newfound knowledge.)

Sanji visibly stiffens and pauses for a moment before uttering something unintelligible under his breath. He goes back to frosting the cake.

“Speak up.”

“Birthday.” Sanji says a little more audibly, though had Zoro not made an effort to actually hear the man, he wouldn’t have heard.

“Who’s birthday is it? Nami’s? Robin’s?” Zoro narrows his eyes, clueless. He knew he had forgotten something. (A hint of guilt squeezed his heart.)

“You are so dense!” Sanji suddenly voices with some sort of strain in his tone. He turns around again and points towards the analog clock hanging on the wall. “It’s past midnight, which symbolizes a new day.”

“Okay.” Zoro raises an eyebrow. “And?” What was he getting at here?

Sanji splutters, looking embarrassed. He turns back towards the cake, continuing to frost it (albeit, a little frantically.) “It’s November 11th, now. It’s your birthday. So I was...” He lets the sentence trail off.

“You were making the cake for me?”

Sanji nods hesitantly, his shoulders still tense.

“You know I don’t like sweets, right?”

That was definitely the wrong thing to say. Sanji turns his head towards him with a look in his eyes that could only be described as a death glare. The glare softens after a second with an unreadable expression. “Of course. Luffy will eat it, that’s okay.”

Zoro suddenly feels bad. Really bad. He interjects, “I didn’t say I wasn’t going to eat it, love cook.” (There it is! That flirtatious sounding nickname.)

“Sure did sound like you were hinting towards it, though.” Sanji finishes frosting the cake, almost perfectly timed. “But. If you are going to eat it, then,” He grabs a knife out of the drawer, a fork, and a small, glass plate. Sanji cuts a (perfect-looking, at least to Zoro) slice out of it, placing the fork and cake on the plate, and brings it to Zoro.

Zoro takes the cake with barely a heartbeat of reluctance, watching Sanji take a seat next to him.

“Then eat it. Before Luffy wakes up before you do tomorrow and suddenly it’s like a whole cake vanished into thin air.” Sanji jokes lightheartedly. (Zoro thinks: it’s rare to see Sanji content like this with him. It’s...unexpectedly pleasant.)

Zoro sets the plate down in front of himself. Gathering a sliver of courage, he intertwines he and Sanji’s fingers. “Thank you.” He mutters almost silently, blushing ever so slightly.

“Happy birthday, marimo.”


End file.
